


dragon tattoos and where to find them

by ElasticElla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her first Weasley Christmas since Hermione and Ron called it quits, and honestly, Hermione's beginning to wish she hadn't come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dragon tattoos and where to find them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



It's her first Weasley Christmas since Hermione and Ron called it quits, and honestly, Hermione's beginning to wish she hadn't come. Ron and Harry had both assured her it wouldn't be awkward in the least, yet Molly's second sentence to her, after a happy holidays, was how she was planning on winning her son's heart back. And well, Hermione's never been so thankful for Fred and George's creations, a spectacular fireworks display interrupting her stilted response. 

Hermione might still be in a corner hiding from the matriarch, but there are books here- and she _really_ hasn't thought enough about children's books for wizards. She doesn't blame any of them for not seeking her out, and honestly she wants to wait until the booze has kicked into her fellow guests and anything accidentally odd she says is chalked up as humor instead of as rude. 

Harry and Ginny are lost in their own world, Fred and George are showing Ron their new product line, Luna may or may not be flirting with Bill and Fleur, and Percy is in the kitchen with his parents, probably showing them the squirming sonogram again of their soon to be first grandchild. So Hermione almost drops _Little Roland's Adventure with Gnomes_ when a voice suddenly greets her.

She turns, and hugs the newcomer, “Charlie! I thought you were in Romania.”

Scratching the back of his neck, he says, “I think Mum had a word with my boss, they were very insistent I come home this time.” 

“I'm gla- is that a magical tattoo?” Hermione's fingers are halfway to Charlie's forearm before she reminds herself not to just grab him. 

“Yeah,” Charlie says, more perplexed as the silver snout inches further forward, and the neck and head peek past his shirtsleeves. “He usually stays out of sight, the twins- and really Mum- still haven't caught on.”

“Fascinating,” Hermione says, ducking a bit to get closer. “I've never seen one before, does he stay off your wand arm when you do spells? Does he have any intelligence and is it linked to yours? Does he react to your emotions or-”

The silver dragon shoots a white flame that curls around Charlie's fingers, and Hermione's eyes widen, a million more questions coming to mind. 

Charlie laughs, and the tattoo shifts again, hiding out of view. “I guess that answers one question.” 

“Barely,” Hermione says, “but it's a start.” 

“I'll have to answer the rest over dinner.” 

Hermione's eyebrows come together, “I thought you didn't want them to know?” 

“Right, dinner tomorrow then?” 

And Hermione suddenly doesn't feel quite so awkward about the rest of the evening.


End file.
